


Of The Frist Snow And The Scarf

by fluffybrowniees



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybrowniees/pseuds/fluffybrowniees
Summary: Winterwas their favorite season even before they got together. It all becomessomewhat bittersweet memories once they find out one of them has a terminalillness.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Of The Frist Snow And The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Flake: #250 
> 
> Author's Note: hello! i hope that this fic is what the prompter had always wanted. i'm sorry if i can't fulfill the prompt requirements but I hope that this is perfect! i actually enjoyed writing this so I hope that the readers will enjoy it too. much love from me and enjoy!

30th December 2029

“Hey, Uncle Junmyeon! What else can I help you with?” asked Xiumin. The boy just got back from the trunk outside to help Junmyeon since the latter was moving out to another house,

“yes, darling. Help me lift up this box, it’s really heavy,” replied Junmyeon as he tried to lift a big storage box inside the closet. They lift up the box together and brought it to the bedroom door. “are you really moving out for real? It will be less fun without you” asked the boy, “yes, I think moving out will be the best decision,” said Junmyeon.  
He was lifting the only box left when he saw his name, Junmyeon written on the box with a heart drawn beside it. The handwriting was so familiar, he knew it. Without hesitation, he fished out his car key to unseal the box. Something wasn’t right, he’s nervous and he can tell it. He was greeted with something that’s familiar to him.  
It was red, soft and felt a little bit old. Apparently, it was an old scarf, this scarf was older than him for sure. He knew it, the owner told him about it. Carressing the material slowly, he can feel the presence of the owner. The knitting pattern made him feel nostalgic, as if it was yesterday he made his first encounter with him….

.

15th October 2008 

Junmyeon has always been a good kid. After losing his father at such a young age, he learned to not cause trouble since it will make his mother sad. He also tried his best to help her and bring the smile on her as she praises him everytime he makes her proud, telling him that he’s a good boy. Apparently, losing a life partner was not that easy for her mother so they recently moved to a new city. 

Junmyeon was sad at first because it was quite hard to adapt to the new surrounding. But with her mother’s help and support, he managed to fit in. she will always ask how his day was every night when he tucked the good boy into his bed and read him bed story, too.  
The boy used to like snow. Winter was his favourite season. That was until his father died because of cancer on the Christmas day. He used to sit at his room balcony with his father to watch the snow coming down. It kinds of reminds him of his father since he missed him a lot. Well, he still liked Christmas, but not as much as he used to because of the memory of his father dying on that day. That was until his 9th Chirstmas,

“Mama! It’s the first snow, hurry up! I can’t wait to-” Junmyeon didn’t get to finish his words when he fell down after he bumped into something. Preferably, someone.  
“Ouch! I didn’t mean that, I’m so sorry,” he said as he got up and dust off his coat. “Me too, I’m sorry I didn’t see you,” said the boy. “No, it’s okay, but are you okay?” replied Junmyeon as he saw a torn patch of the scarf, “Seems like you ripped your scarf, Do you need any help because I think my mama can help you sew it,” said him again as he helped the boy up.  
“Really? I’m sorry but my Mama don’t let me talk to strangers, she said it can be dangerous,” said the boy. “Okay then, Hello, I’m Junmyeon, What’s your name?” “I’m Minseok, Nice to meet you!” “Minseok,” the name rolled out of Junmyeon’s tongue perfectly as if it is commonly said by him, “That is a beautiful name,” he smiled.Minseok is a really beautiful boy. His face is really cute  
“maybe you should go,” said Junmyeon as he began to walk away form the boy. “wait!” The boy stoped him. “You can take my scarf, fix it and give it back to me later,” he said as he unwrapped it from his neck and gave it to Junmyeon. “see you next time!” they both said in unision.

“Mama, can you help me fix this scarf?” asked little junmyeon. Sure, but where did you get this, I told you not to take other’s belongings, right?” said his mother as she observed the scarf. “No, Mama, I did not steal! It was from a friend I met today, he said I can fix this before returning it back to him,” explained Junmyeon as his Mama was getting her sewing kit. “mind telling me who is this new friend you met today?” asked her mom again. “his name is Minseok and he is not my friend, yet. I’m going to ask him to be my friend when I return this scarf to him,” said Junmyeon. They continued talking about it the whole night….

.

17th may 2016

The school bell is ringing telling that all students should be in their class. Junmyeon was running down the hall because he was late, it was his first day in the new school. He had to transfer school often because of her mother’s job that had always keep them moving from one city to another. This had been his 3rd high school for that year. the hall is empty, for sure. Everyone must have gotten into their own respective classes. That was until he bumped into someone, another boy.  
“oh my god, I’m so sorry” said Junmyeon as he got up. “yeah, me too” said the boy. “Well, that sayig sorry won’t cover the fact that you are late I still need to take your name for detention” he continued as he was jotting down Junmyeon’s name on the notebook. Junmyeon was speechless. It was him, again. After all these years, he met him again. The fate is really on Junmyeon’s side that day.

“Hey, minseok. Do you still remember me?”

“Of course, let’s meet for some coffees next time. We need to talk,” replied Minseok as he walked away. Junmyeon’s face was beet red. He tried to calm himself down as he slapped his hot cheeks. Realizing that he was running late, he quickly made his way towards the office.

His first day of school wasn’t that bad. At least he made a new friend, Bekhyun. He’s younger than him but they became friends because Baekhyun was his tour guide.  
“Thank you for everything, Baekhyun. I really appreciate your help,” said Junmyeon as they were walking towards the main gates. “That was my duty as a student here, you can have my number if you don’t mind, I’ll be glad to help you” replied baekhyun as they exchanged phone numbers.Junmyeon was lying on his bed as he was scrolling through his phone, chatting with baekhyun along the way. That was when he remembered that he had to do his laundry.  
He was checking his pocket when he saw a piece of paper that said;

“give me back my scarf  
XXX – XXXX XXX  
KMS,”

Oh, boy. He forgot to do his laundry that day.

.

25th November 2018

People come and go. That was what happened today. The school garden was filled with lot of people, parents and students. It was their graduation day, the day where they were given the award of studying. Junmyeon was one of them. He was busy taking pictures with his mother when Baekhyun dragged him to the side.  
“Hey, Jun. I know you have liked him for so long. So why don’t you just coness to him today?”“What do you mean?” asked the confused boy. “Oh my god. Please don’t act stupid. We have been friends for so long. I know your heart so please, you’ll never if you guys will see each other again next time,”

Without hesitation, Junmyeon ran and searched for Minseok, until he found him at the rooftop. “Hey, Hyung. What are you doing here?” asked him. “hey, sit here with me if you want” hearing that, Junmyeon made his way to the later and sat beside him. “I always sit here alone because I don’t really think that I deserve to be happy with thwm there,” stated Minseok.

“Hey, what are you talking about, you deserve to be happy, everyone deserves it,” said Junmyeon. “Don’t you know that each one of us is special to someone? since the day we were born, it has always been like that,” he continued as he reached for Junmyeon’s hand. “I know how hard your life has been lately and I understand if you are feeling like that, if you ever think like that again, please remember that I will always be with you no matter how hard it is, we will make everything works, I really like you, Minseok, please stay and be happy for me” he ended his sentence with teary eyes.

Minseok was speechless. He did not know what to say. He was tearing up so bad, too. “you just confessed to me, I really like you too but I can’t accept this. Why? It’s because I’m sick. I’m dying. We can never be happy together. I’m being honest with you right now. So please leave me if you want,” said Minseok, he wasn’t facing Junmyeon. He tried to hold back his tears. Rivers of tears had fallen down his face. He’ so scarred of rejection but that was the best he could do.

Taking Minseok’s face in his hand, lifting it up so that he was facing him. Junmyeon finally said “If you really think that telling those stuffs to me will change my mind, well you are wrong. I really love you for who you are. I will never leave you. Trust me we will make this work,” “I have something for you” he brought a paper bag and gave it to Minseok.  
Minseok was greeted by something that was familiar. He can still remember everything about it from the wool that was hand knitted, to the color of the scarf. It was still the same except for the tore part that was fixed with stiches from threads. 

“Took you long enough to give this back to me,” he said and wrapped it around his neck. They continued talking and watched the first snow that happened to come down on that day. It was always the first snow that brought them back together. Time has passed and they both think they should go home. As Minseok was about to get up, Junmyeon pulled him back to hug him, holding his face in his hand again. But this time, he brought his own face closer to Minseok’s, “Do you trust me?” he asked. Minseok nodded as he sealed their lips into the kiss. That was the beginning of their bittersweet memories of Christmas.

.

Years had passed and they continued their life. They realized that Minseok did not have much time. Coming out together had been a challenge, but through the support and love from people around them, they managed to go on, creating new memories together. There are good ones, and also bad ones. It was all the survived and grew up with. To be a better version of themselves. They stayed like that until the end. Until the day Minseok let go of his last breath at the hospital.  
Facing the reality of Minseok’s death had never been easy for Junmyeon. He was having a hard moving on. That was until he met Xiumin, Baekhyun’s adopted son. The later decided that it was the best to adopt a child after he met his love, Park Chanyeol. They met during college year and got along. The next thing he knew is that they got married and nowthat they also had a child. 

Xiumin reminded him of Minseok. The kid had always been a good boy, not to mention that some of his physical features resembled Minseok’s. From his cat eyes to his dark straight hair and also his fair skin. It was a good sign for him to have someone that will remind him of Minseok because his love of his life may not be here physically with him, but his love towards that man will always remain here with him as long as he’s alive.


End file.
